


Warrior

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Pining, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 84: Midnight Sun, basically armin reacting to erwin's death but he has gay feelings, that's it that's the post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Armin wakes upI can't recall the last time I opened my eyes to see the world as beautiful
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes to Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340222) by [Bumping_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees). 



> i read the fic above and was inspired to do a kinda sister fic (it doesn't necessarily pair up with it but it can if you want it to lol)
> 
> title / lyrics from warrior by aurora

He doesn’t remember what he dreamt about when he startles awake, covered in sweat from the combined efforts of the beating sun and heavy blanket. He carefully sits up, registering the dull pain shooting through his entire body. He’s confused for a short second about why he’s asleep outside, shouldn’t they be preparing to leave for Wall Maria? The ground is cold underneath him, made of stone, and he struggles to see his surroundings with the sun so bright-

“Armin!”

He sharply looks to see Eren running over, a mess of lanky limbs that are growing too fast and face full of loud tears. He crashes in front of Armin in a heap and pulls him in a hug; despite his entire body firing up at the sudden movement, he grasps tightly at Eren’s back, pulling the material of his shirt as he suddenly remembers the last twenty-four hours. Eren sobs heavily into Armin’s shoulder and doesn’t let go, squeezing so hard the blond’s ribs creak in protest. Armin sighs shakily, feeling his own tears come up, because how is he even _alive?_

It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.

Eren eventually pulls back, not startling when Mikasa had sat beside them sometime in their embrace, her own tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as she smiles wetly at Armin. She grasps his hand with both of her own, oddly similar to the time Eren was pulled from his Titan form in Trost, and Armin relaxes into the touch. “Where is everyone?”

“Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji are checking for survivors… it doesn’t look like there’s anyone else though,” Eren mumbles. “Jean and Connie are taking care of Sasha. She was injured in the conflict with Reiner.”

“What about Commander Erwin?”

Eren chokes up instantly and Mikasa sighs, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Commander Erwin… is no longer with us. He died in combat with the Beast Titan-”

“No! Mikasa, Captain Levi said to tell the truth,” Eren burst out, clutching his fists tightly against his crossed legs. “...I know he was really special to you, Armin, I’m sorry. I don’t know why the Captain chose you but I’m glad he did.”

Eren was the only person Armin had confessed to about his personal feelings towards Erwin - right after the 57th expedition, the Commander had taken Armin under his personal wing and he’d worked close with him and Hanji since. Erwin had confessed after many private candlelit, working nights that Armin had been a great help towards their cause, and after, Armin snuck into the basement to wake Eren and panic about his feelings. Erwin had instilled a hope in Armin he had when he was a kid, one he lost when Wall Maria was kicked in and his grandfather died.

He slaps a hand over his mouth when he realises he’s crying, a shock of pain running through the limb at the sudden movement from his still healing body, but he ignores it. “W-Why did… Erwin should’ve been the one to live, not… not me. He was _beautiful,_ and I’m..”

Nobody answered. 

  
  


_I stand behind a wall of people and thoughts  
_ _Mind controlling  
_ _And I hold a sword to guide me  
_ _I'm fighting my way_

**_I can't recall the last time I opened my eyes to see the world as beautiful  
_** _And I built a cage to hide in_  
_I'm hiding  
_ _I'm trying to battle the night_


End file.
